Seven Swords of the Mist
The Seven blades that belonged to the reknowned Seven Swordsmen of the Mist will become available once a Mizukage is picked. Each blade will have special circumstances for its ownership that are listed below. Kubikiribōchō ''' '''The Executioner's Blade A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. This blade will be staying in Kirigakure and be the prize in a tournement organized by the Mizukage. Samehada The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. This blade will be staying in Kirigakure and be the prize in a tournament organized by the Mizukage. Nuibari A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. Quest: One will need to uncover the location of the scroll that Nuibari was sealed in after Kushimaru was returned to the afterlife during the 4th shinobi war. Once they know that it is located on Summoning Island, they will have to fight their way past various beasts and work their way deep into a forest where several giant mutated spiders have chosen to make their home. The scroll is hidden within one of their webs. After obtaining the scroll, the brave soul who undertakes the quest will need to figure out how to unseal Nuibari. Kabutowari A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. A quest is in construction for those who are willing to brave seeking this blade. The quest will be carried out IC between the one seeking the blade and NPC advasaries of varying difficulty that will be played by a shihan or approved role player. Shibuki A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. This blade will be staying in Kirigakure and be the prize in a tournement organized by the Mizukage. Kiba Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. The Kiba blades were recovered and currently are in the hands of Hokage, Hachiko Moto. Hiramekarei A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. A quest is in construction for those who are willing to brave seeking this blade. The quest will be carried out IC between the one seeking the blade and NPC advasaries of varying difficulty that will be played by a shihan or approved role player.